


Haunted

by DinaChan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaChan/pseuds/DinaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Is a songfic for Venus and Kunzite based on the song Haunted from Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! As I said at the summary this Is a songfic for Venus and Kunzite! Actually this Is the first Songfic that I have ever made so please forgive me If It have mistakes. Also I apologize If you find grammar or vocabulary mistakes. I hope you enjoy it!

_You and I walk a fragile line_   
_I have known it all this time_   
_But I never thought I’d live to see it break_

  
Venus thought about the first time she saw him the handsome, stoic and faithful leader of the four generals that were under the command of Prince Endymion, Kunzite. She didn’t know when she felt in love with him, but she did know that she was madly in love with him. When he returned her feelings, she was so happy. She knew that they mustn’t be in love; she knew that both of them had a very important duty but even so she couldn’t do something about it even if she wanted to, she couldn’t control her feelings of love. At first they had to keep their relationship a secret from Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, but later they found it out and they were happy about them. He was gentle towards her, but one day he became suddenly cold.  
It’s getting dark and it’s all too quiet  
And I can’t trust anything now  
And it’s coming over you like it’s all a big mistake  
Venus couldn’t hear anything. It was really quiet ‘I guess they are all dead’ she thought. She wasn’t able to protect her princess; it was her mistake that she was now dead. She looked around the room, she saw her friends they all had the same glum expression on their faces. If only she had never gone near him, If only she had never became friends with him, if only she had never fall in love with him. Now her princess would be alive. This was their punishment for falling in love.

 

_Oh I’m holding my breath_   
_Won’t lose you again_   
_Something made your eyes go cold_

  
Now Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Queen Serenity, Luna and Artemis were the only ones that were on the moon or so they thought. They heard a noise of something breaking. The four girls run towards the noise. There they came face to face with the former generals of Prince Endymion, with their Ex-lovers.

  
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
 _I thought I had you figured out_  
 _Something's gone terribly wrong_  
 _You're all I wanted_  
 _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_  
 _I thought I had you figured out_  
 _Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
 _Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

  
“It’s your fault. IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT HE IS DEAD NOW” Nephrite shouted and attacked Jupiter  
“Supreme Thunder” Jupiter shouted, Venus could see the pain but and the anger in her eyes  
“If only your princess hadn’t met our prince he would be alive now” Zoicite said.  
“The same goes for your prince Zoicite” Mercury shouted at him. He attacked her.  
“Mercury Aqua Mirage” Venus could see the tears failing from Mercury’s cheeks.  
“So you became one of beryl’s puppets Jadeite. This give me no other choose but to kill you. Burning Mandala!” Mars shouted and attacked Jadeite but he dodged it  
“Don’t underestimate me Mars” Jadeite said and hit Mars. She fall down, and Jadeite laughed  
“I thought that you were strong Mars, I guess I was wrong. Mars stand up “Mars Snake Fire” Her attack now hit Jadeite.  
Venus looked at Kunzite his face didn’t change but she felt that he was a completely stranger to her. Without thinking she attacked him  
“Venus love me chain” Kunzite draw his sword and stopped her attack, then he run over to her and hit her at the shoulder, Venus could feel the pain at her shoulder as blood appeared at the wound, but the pain In her heart was bigger. She attacked him once again “Rolling heart vibration” That time he was the one that fall down. Soon they all were seriously injured but they keep fighting and they ended up killing each other, but even so they weren’t able to kill their feelings. Venus heard the voice of Queen Serenity as she closed her eyes.

  
_Stood there and watched you walk away_  
 _From everything we had_  
 _But I still mean every word I said to you_

  
As Minako Aino was running towards the tower, where Kunzite one of the four heavenly kings of the dark kingdom was. She thought for a second their past lives how they were madly in love and their tragic end. It was really crazy that he killed her but even so she loved him, but she remembered her princess and that she had to protect her, even if it mean to kill again the man that she had loved with all her heart.

  
_He will try to take away my pain_  
 _And he just might make me smile_  
 _But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

  
Minako was at a date with her new boyfriend, she was smiling at him but she couldn’t stop comparing him to kunzite, he also had long hair and sometimes she thought that she saw Kunzite instead of him, but for only one second before she could see that he wasn’t Kunzite. She knew that Kunzite would never be with her, it was like they had a curse upon them.

  
_Oh, I'm holding my breath_  
 _Won't see you again_  
 _Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

  
Minako was comforting Usagi because Beryl had taken Mamory away from her, She had to be strong even if she wanted to fail to the bed next to Usagi and cry too. She came face to face with Kunzite for one more time and she felt the pain at her heart growing bigger ‘how could he forget everything?’ Minako questioned herself. She felt a tear at her cheek but she quickly wipe’s it away and continued hugging Usagi

 

 

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_   
_I thought I had you figured out_   
_Something's gone terribly wrong_   
_You're all I wanted_   
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_   
_I thought I had you figured out_   
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_   
_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

  
Sailor Senshi were searching for Sailor Moon, Their princess, And when they found out where the base of the dark kingdom was they immediately went there. But they couldn’t avoid the four heavenly kings; they had to fight with them. Nobody really wanted to attack their ex-lovers, but they were the only ones that could help them remember who they really are. And at the end they did it, using the Sailor Planet Attack they manage to make them remember. She heard her name coming out of his mouth, she whispered his name, but at the very next moment he had gone away from her one more time. Metalia had punished them.  
I know, I know, I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone. No  
Sailor Venus fall to her knees, she manage to make him remember her but now he was away from her again, she didn’t even had time to kiss or hug him. She started crying. Anger was boiling inside of her, they really had a curse upon them then, she heard his voice saying that she has to be strong and that she had a duty. She started running towards her princess.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_   
_I thought I had you figured out_   
_Something's gone terribly wrong_   
_Won't finish what you started_   
_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_   
_I thought I had you figured out_   
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_   
_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

  
They had defeat Metalia and they had rescue Mamoru everything was perfect expect from one thing, they wasn’t able to rescue them, to rescue him. Minako collapse to the floor as soon as she arrived at her home, she had to be happy about their success today but she wasn’t felling happy, actually It was the opposite she was really sad, she lost him when she found him it wasn’t fair it just wasn’t fair. She thought she saw him outside of her window looking at her but, nobody was outside of her window nobody, she looked around her room and once again she fall down to the floor crying all night

  
_You and I walk a fragile line_  
 _I have known it all this time_  
 _Never ever thought I'd see it break._  
 _Never thought I'd see it..._

  
It had passed two months since they had defeated Metalia and they were at Mamoru’s house talking about their new enemies. Everything was back to normal. The girls had left and there it was only Usagi, who had fallen asleep at the couch, Mamoru and Minako. Suddenly Mamoru left because he had to do something important and in the house now was a sleeping Usagi and Minako. Minako wandered around the house and she found a door unlocked, she know that she mustn’t do that but she was curious. She walked inside the room, it was dark and it only had a desk a chair and a box, she opened it. When she saw what it was inside of it she froze. Inside of it were four gems. She picked up the white-pink kunzite and immediately she remembered all her memories of him, she couldn’t control herself, and she passed out there


End file.
